


"Marry me"

by trevorisscreaming



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevorisscreaming/pseuds/trevorisscreaming
Summary: Tumblr request from a dialogue prompt list. Self-explanatory title.





	"Marry me"

Spot did not like surprises. It wasn’t a matter of triggering any sort of panic, he simply didn’t like things that didn’t line up with his Mr. Type A Very Important Schedule. Surprises, the unexpected, adventures, they all deviated from him having control over what was happening in his life.

That always drove Race crazy.

But while Spot had to be involved in every gift purchase, each birthday party plan, and the like, Race knew he had to be grateful to some degree. Spot’s seriousness had saved him from his own idiotic tendencies on more than one occasion. He liked to believe he in turn added a little flavor and spontaneity to Spot’s life, that they completed each other in that regard.

It was for this reason, this feeling of completion when they were together, that Race was absolutely certain he would marry Spot one day. He hoped that day would be sooner rather than later. But how do you go about proposing to someone who rages over the smallest surprise?

Every part of Race wanted a grand and public romantic gesture, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. Sure, forcing Spot to let go once in a while and go on an unplanned date was beneficial, but something as serious as marriage… well, relationships were about compromise, right?

He would wait. He would bring it up in a conversation, propose _the idea,_ no ring. If Spot knew Race had made such a serious purchase without his involvement, there would be fighting.

So this would be casual, on a normal day, and in the comfort of their home.

Race was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Spot came in the door, exhausted as usual. His small, tired smile melted Race’s heart like it did every day. He turned the heat to the lowest setting and made his way to Spot in a few long strides, kissing him deeply.

“How was your day?” He asked as he pulled Spot to his chest, swaying to the music in his head.

Spot hugged back and let Race lead him in a slow circle. “’S alright. I’m hungry.”

“Dinner’s on the stove. It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” Race said. “But you gotta let me go first so I can go finish it up.”

“Hurry,” Spot said as he peeled himself away from race to go sit in the living room.

Race did his best to fulfill that demand, draining the pasta and combining it with the sauce in a pan. When it was done, he brought two plates to the living room where Spot was lounging half asleep on the couch. Race frowned as he set their plates on the coffee table. Spot’s job had been rightly kicking his ass lately. He was always so tired when he came home. Race wished he could give him a break.

With a very tired Spot resting on his shoulder, Race ate his pasta slowly. He was trying to carefully consider his next words.

“Hey, Spot?” He prompted softly.

“Hm?” Spot replied through a mouthful.

“I love you,” Race said.

Spot swallowed. “I love you, too.”

“But I mean, I love you a lot. I’m gonna love you forever. I want to prove it.”

“Prove it? How?” Spot asked.

“Well, I think… I think I’d probably bet you half of my stuff that I’ll love you forever,” Race continued.

“Half of your stuff?” Spot said suspiciously, starting to catch up.

“Yeah,” Race said. “Marry me.”

Spot sat up and looked at him, confused. “What? Are you joking?”

“No?” Race said, unsure. “Kind of? It’s less of a joke and more of a playful presentation of something I’m serious about.”

Spot stared at him, expression unreadable.

Race began to panic. “I mean, I’ve just been thinking a lot and lately things have been moving in that direction, but that’s a huge step so I understand if you’re opposed to the idea. I didn’t want to buy a ring and just go for it because that’s not your speed and- and- I don’t know. I just want to be with you. Forever.”

Spot stood slowly and walked out of the room. That was fair, Race thought with a sigh. He typically wanted space when sorting through tough things. Except now Spot was returning, and he usually took way longer than ten seconds when he needed space. Then Race realized he looked… tearful?

“What-” Race started, but when he saw what Spot had left to retrieve he understood.

“I’ve been talking to Jack,” Spot managed to spit out. _“-For weeks-_ getting advice about when and how I should do this because I don’t know anything about this stuff, Racer, and you just spring it on me _over a plate of fettuccine._ I cannot _believe-”_

“You bought me a ring?” Race blurted out, cutting Spot off.

“Yes, and Jack said I should wait for an important date which was right around the corner and you ask me to marry you over some fucking pasta in our living room-” 

“You bought me a ring,” Race said, still shocked.

“Yes, I already said yes, and-”

“So is this a yes?”

“What?”

“Marry me?” Race asked again.

“No!” Spot shouted. “Wait, shit, yes, but that’s my job! I have the ring!”

“Then go on,” Race said, grinning.

Spot’s face went blank. “And do what?”

“Ask!” Race said.

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” Spot cleared his throat and shuffled in place for a moment, looking utterly lost. Hesitantly, he took a knee and opened the ring box to Race. “’Tonio, will you marry me?”

Race dove to hug him, effectively rolling around on the carpet while Spot sputtered and protested. That went so many times better than he’d hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @hopeful-broadwaybaby!! I love anons and comments. It keeps me going! Requests aren't open at the time of me posting this but they should be very soon (within the next week) !


End file.
